Ron Rash
Ron Rash (born 1953) is an American poet, short story writer, novelist, and academic. Life Rash was born in Chester, South Carolina, where his parents worked in a textile mill. He grew up in Boiling Springs, North Carolina.Ron Rash b. 1953, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 20, 2012. He is a graduate of Gardner-Webb University and Clemson University. He is the Parris distinguished professor in Appalachian cultural studies at Western Carolina University. In 1994 he published his debut book, a collection of short stories titled The Night the New Jesus Fell to Earth. Rash has since published 3 collections of poetry, 3 short story collections, and 4 novels, all to wide critical acclaim and several awards and honors. Rash's poems and stories have appeared in more than 100 magazines and journals over the years. With each new book, Rash has confirmed his position as a central and significant Appalachian writer alongside well-established names like Fred Chappell, Lee Smith, and Robert Morgan. Serena has received favorable reviews nationwide and was a 2009 PEN/Faulkner Award Finalist. Recognition *1987: General Electric Younger Writers Award. *1996: The Sherwood Anderson Prize. *2002: Novello Literary Award for One Foot in Eden. *2002: ForeWord Magazine’s Gold Medal in Literary Fiction for One Foot in Eden. *2002: Appalachian Book of the Year for One Foot in Eden. *2004: Saints at the River is awarded Fiction Book of the Year by the Southern Book Critics Circle. *2004: Saints at the River is awarded Fiction Book of the Year by the Southeastern Booksellers Association. *2004: Saints at the River is given the Weatherford Award for Best Novel of 2004. *2005: Rash is given the James Still Award by the Fellowship of Southern Writers. *Short Story "Speckled Trout" included in 2005 O. Henry Prize Stories. This story formed the basis for the first chapter of The World Made Straight. *In 2006, participants in Western North Carolina read Saints at the River as part of the region's program, "Together We Read." *2008: Chemistry and Other Stories a finalist for the PEN/Faulkner Award for Fiction. *2009: Serena a finalist for the PEN/Faulkner Award for Fiction. *2010: Awarded Heasley Prize at Lyon College. *2010: Burning Bright winner of Frank O'Connor Award *2010: Rash is inducted into the South Carolina Academy of Authors. Publications Poetry *''Eureka Mill''. Beaufort, SC: Bench Press, 1998; Spartanburg, SC: Hub City Writers Project, 2001. *''Among the Believers''. Oak Ridge, TN: Iris Press, 2000. *''Raising the Dead''. Oak Ridge, TN: Iris Press, 2002. *''Waking''. Spartanburg, SC: Hub City Press, 2011. Novels *''One Foot in Eden: A novel''. Charlotte, NC: Novello Festival Press, 2002; New York: Picador, 2002. *''Saints at the River''. New York: Holt, 2004. *''The World Made Straight''. New York: Holt, 2006. * Serena: A novel. New York: Ecco Press, 2008. *''The Cove''. New York: Ecco Press, 2012. *''My Father like a River''. New York: Ecco Press, 2013. *''Above the Waterfall: A novel''. New York: Ecco Press, 2015. Short fiction *''The Night the New Jesus Fell to Earth, and other stories from Cliffside, North Carolina''. Columbia, SC: Bench Press, 1994. *''Casualties'' (short stories). Beaufort, SC: Bench Press, 2000. *''Chemistry, and other stories''. New York: Picador, 2007. *''Burning Bright: Stories''. New York: Ecco Press, 2010. *''Nothing Gold Can Stay: Stories''. New York: Ecco Press, 2013. *''Something Rich and Strange: Selected stories''. New York: Ecco Press, 2014. Juvenile *''The Shark's Tooth'' (edited by Cecile L.K. Martin). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2015. Collected editions *''The Ron Rash Reader'' (edited by Randall Wilhelm). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliogrpahical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ron Rash, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 14, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Ron Rash b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation *Ron Rash at PoemHunter (15 poems) ;Books *Ron Rash at Amazon ;Audio / video *Saints at the River and Selected Poems *Ron Rash at YouTube ;About *Ron Rash at Marty Rusoff Agency *Ron Rash at the Internet Movie Database *Ron Rash interview at The Morning News, 2005 ;Etc. *Ron Rash fan club Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:American novelists Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:Appalachian studies Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets